A conventional slingshot includes a handle having a pair of arms connected to its upper end in the form of a "Y". To the free ends of the arms are secured a pair of elastic members having at their center a small piece of suede or the like for releasably holding a projectile. Because the strain imparted to the hand and wrist of a user when stretching the elastic members can be excessive, forearm supports are now often joined to the bottom of the handle. Such supports extend rearwardly from the handle to cradle the forearm of the user at a location remote from the hand grasping the slingshot handle.
The human anatomy has, unfortunately, made it difficult for a user of a conventional slingshot to aim such with great precision. Aligning the human head with any slingshot component in the same manner that a firearm would be accurately sighted along its barrel has, heretofore, been all but impossible. Therefore, a need exists for a slingshot that may be aimed with more precision than that offered by available devices.